A mobile computer is configured to be attached to or detached from an electronic device that serves as a functional expansion such as a port replicator or a docking station to facilitate the functional expansion or wire connection of the mobile computer. The port replicator generally includes connectors of a mobile computer including input/output connectors such as a PS/2, a USB port and an external display output port in addition to other connectors that are unnecessary while the mobile computer is carried by a user outside. The docking station includes drive devices such as a CD-ROM drive device and an expansion slot.
As an example of such an electronic device for a functional expansion, there is disclosed an electronic device having a locking structure to lock a coupling of a mobile computer and a docking station utilizing a latch structure (Patent Document 1).